Electrical stimulation systems may be used to deliver electrical stimulation therapy to patients to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury, cerebral palsy, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, dystonia, torticollis, epilepsy, pelvic floor disorders, gastroparesis, or obesity. The electrical stimulation system may also be used for muscle stimulation, such as for function electrical stimulation of muscles. An electrical stimulation system typically includes one or more implantable medical leads coupled to an external or implantable electrical stimulator.
The implantable medical lead may be percutaneously or surgically implanted in a patient on a temporary or permanent basis such that at least one stimulation electrode is positioned proximate to a target stimulation site. The target stimulation site may be, for example, a nerve or other tissue site, such as a spinal cord, pelvic nerve, pudendal nerve, sacral nerve, peripheral nerve, stomach, bladder, or within a brain or other organ of a patient, or within a muscle or muscle group of a patient. The one or more electrodes located proximate to the target stimulation site may deliver electrical stimulation therapy to the target stimulation site in the form of electrical signals.
Electrical stimulation of a peripheral nerve, such as an occipital nerve, may be used to mask a patient's feeling of pain with a tingling sensation, referred to as paresthesia. Occipital nerves, such as a lesser occipital nerve, greater occipital nerve or third occipital nerve, exit the spinal cord at the cervical region, extend upward and toward the sides of the head, and pass through muscle and fascia to the scalp. Pain caused by an occipital nerve, e.g. occipital neuralgia, may be treated by delivering stimulation therapy to the occipital region via an implanted stimulation lead or by delivering drug therapy to the occipital region via an implanted catheter.